Montre-moi ton sang
by Lili76
Summary: Drago Malefoy est un sang-pur. Il l'a toujours su et a toujours été fier de son sang. Son sang, si pur, certainement bien plus beau que les autres. Mais un jour, il ouvre les yeux sur le monde qui l'entoure, et il prend conscience que tout n'est pas aussi simple. Que peut être, il se trompe.


**Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre du défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Carte : Ace of Diamonds - Écrire sur la pureté du sang.**

* * *

Depuis sa naissance, Drago Malefoy entendait parler de la pureté de son sang.  
Il était un sang-pur, conçu par deux des plus prestigieuses familles sang-pur : les Malefoy et les Black.

C'était un héritage lourd à porter, mais il n'en prit conscience que lors de son entrée à Poudlard.

Face à tant d'enfants de son âge, sang-purs, sang-mêlés et nés-de-moldus, il se sentit submergé l'espace d'un instant, puis, il afficha un air indifférent et supérieur comme le lui avaient appris ses parents.

Sa première rencontre avec Harry Potter lui laissa un goût amer : comment un sang-mêlé comme lui pouvait rejeter un sang-pur, tout Sauveur qu'il fut ?

Les années suivantes à Poudlard furent pour lui une source de questionnement. Ses parents lui vantaient la supériorité des Sang-pur, mais pourtant, Voldemort avait été vaincu par un sang-mêlé.

Pourtant, Potter le battait toujours au Quiddich, malgré tout son entraînement et son balai haut de gamme.  
Pourtant, Granger était première dans toutes les matières, récoltant toujours les meilleures notes, s'attirant en permanence les encouragements et les compliments des professeurs.

Son père avait souvent craché sur Dumbledore et son amour des moldus, mais pour Drago, la faiblesse du Directeur n'expliquait pas tout.

Quand Voldemort revint, il se sentit partagé.

D'un côté, il avait son éducation de Sang-pur, les idées qui lui avaient été inculquées - parfois par la force. Il était voué à suivre le Lord, sans avoir son mot à dire.

Mais Drago n'était pas stupide. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait préféré être bête comme Crabbe et Goyle qui suivaient les ordres aveuglément sans se poser de questions. Parce qu'il s'en posait des questions, de plus en plus dérangeantes.

Il devait avouer que le Survivant le fascinait. Harry Potter, celui qui était devenu son ennemi après une poignée de main refusée. Un geste banal qui avait eu des conséquences sur leur vie entière.

La première fois qu'il se retrouva face à Voldemort, Drago se débrouilla pour ne pas faire honte à ses parents. Mais une fois seul dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il se mit à sangloter, effrayé et écœuré.

Il se mit à espionner Harry Potter. Il voulait comprendre comment son camarade arrivait à tenir tête au monstre qui hantait ses cauchemars. Rien que l'idée de prendre la marque le révulsait, mais il était parfaitement conscient que ses parents ne le laisseraient pas y échapper.

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit tout à fait par hasard que Lord Voldemort fut dans une autre vie Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et que cet homme était un sang-mêlé.  
Habitué à entendre ses parents louer leur "Maître" tout en haïssant ceux qui leur étaient inférieurs de par leur sang, il se sentit trahi et floué.

Enfant, quand on lui parlait de son sang si pur, il s'imaginait qu'un liquide spécial coulait dans ses veines. Un sang meilleur que les autres.  
Puis, il avait découvert que le liquide rouge avait le même aspect que celui des moldus ou des cracmols... Et il avait été en colère, déçu que son sang si spécial ne soit pas plus beau que celui des autres.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau avec ses certitudes qui volaient en éclats. Ses parents haïssaient les sorciers liés aux moldus mais ils obéissaient aux ordres d'un sang-mêlé fanatique.

Il lui fallut plusieurs semaines de doutes et de réflexions pour en arriver à une conclusion. Ce qu'il avait cru depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre n'était qu'une vaste mascarade. Et loin d'être dans le camp des vainqueurs, il se trouvait être dans le camp des ténèbres, du mal à l'état pur.

Comment définir autrement un homme qui tuait sans relâche pour un sang identique au sien ? Comment justifier sa cruauté et son désir de soumettre à sa volonté les puissants du monde magique ?

Il lui fallut les vacances de Noël, où il assista au meurtre cruel de sa professeur d'étude des moldus, pour accepter que ses parents étaient perdus, trop préoccupés par leurs rêves de grandeur.

Il avait conscience que son avenir se jouait. Il était en train de décider de l'homme qu'il voulait devenir, et de ce qu'il aurait à transmettre à sa descendance.  
Un regard sur Harry Potter, droit et fier, souriant même face à la menace qui pesait sur lui, et il avait fait son choix.

Aussi, un soir, en sortant de la Grande Salle, il suivit Harry qui était seul pour une fois. Il ne sut pas où il trouva le courage de faire ce qui devait être fait. Il bouscula le jeune homme - celui qui avait été son ennemi - dans une salle de classe déserte et jeta immédiatement un sort pour désarmer le Sauveur.  
Ce dernier était furieux : ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs et il vibrait presque de rage contenue.

Drago ne se laissa pas impressionner en apparence bien qu'il n'en menait pas large intérieurement.  
Il sourit d'un air suffisant puis commença à se dévêtir face à Harry. Ce dernier émit un son étranglé et rougit, mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'il fut torse nu et en pantalon, Drago leva ses bras vers Harry et les tourna pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas marqué.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Et Drago sentit son cœur se réchauffer en constatant que son ennemi semblait soulagé.

\- Tu n'es pas un Mangemort.

Drago sourit. Et hocha la tête.  
\- Non. Et je ne le désire pas. Mais...  
\- Mais tes parents ne te laisseront pas le choix.

Drago inclina la tête.  
Ils restèrent un instant yeux dans les yeux, sans animosité pour la première fois depuis que Harry avait refusé de serrer la main tendue.  
\- Tu veux quoi Malefoy ? Tu attends quoi de moi ?

Le Serpentard hésita un instant, et ramassa sa chemise pour l'enfiler. Harry l'observait, fasciné de lui trouver autant de grâce dans des gestes banals.

Puis il soupira, doucement.  
\- Je ne veux pas être marqué.

Harry eut la tentation d'ironiser sur le fait qu'un Malefoy ne lui demande de l'aide, à lui. Sur le besoin qu'un sang-pur avait d'un sang-mêlé. Mais il se tut, parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait, il perdrait Malefoy pour de bon.

Le Sauveur se rappela du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en voyant les bras nus de Malefoy, vierges de toute marque, sa peau pâle parfaite, sans le moindre défaut.

\- Je t'aiderai.

Drago sursauta, surpris.  
En demandant de l'aide à Potter, il avait dû faire taire son orgueil. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution.  
Il s'était montré si détestable que personne d'autre n'aurait accepté de l'aider. Il avait su que Potter serait sa seule chance, parce qu'ils étaient liés depuis leur rencontre. Leurs bagarres étaient une constante dans leurs vies.

Néanmoins, il s'était préparé à une ironie mordante ou à quelques réflexions bien senties. Lui, il s'en serait donné à cœur joie. Il aurait été ravi d'avoir son rival à ses pieds, mendiant un peu d'aide pour survivre.  
Alors oui, il aurait aidé Potter, mais avant, il aurait fait en sorte de lui montrer qu'il avait le dessus. Qu'il avait gagné.

Au lieu de quoi, Potter lui tendait la main, sans une réflexion. Il n'avait à aucun moment cherché à le ridiculiser, à ironiser sur son sang si supérieur qu'il ne lui permettait même pas de s'en sortir sans l'aide d'un sang-mêlé.

Drago ne sut pas s'il cherchait à pousser à bout Potter ou s'il éprouvait une sorte de fascination. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui le démangeait.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être surpris. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Puis gêné, il détourna le regard et haussa les épaules.  
\- Parce que tu me l'as demandé.  
\- Mais tu me détestes.  
\- Toi aussi. Et pourtant tu es venu me voir moi. Tu aurais pu demander à Rogue ou à Dumbledore mais tu es venu me voir moi.

Drago eut un instant d'hésitation. Il supplia mentalement son parrain de lui pardonner sa trahison, mais il voulait montrer qu'il était plein de bonne volonté.  
\- Le professeur Rogue est un Mangemort.

Loin de paraître surpris, Harry face à lui sourit, amusé. Drago se demanda un instant si c'était un piège, un genre de test pour vérifier qu'il était de bonne foi.  
Face à lui, le Sauveur hésita l'espace d'un moment.  
\- Je suppose que tu apprécies le professeur Rogue ?  
\- Il s'agit de mon parrain.  
\- Je sais qu'il est un Mangemort. Mais il est bien plus. Il est un espion pour l'Ordre.

Drago resta figé, stupéfait. Ainsi donc, il n'était pas le premier à douter de Voldemort et de ses méthodes.  
Se méprenant sur les intentions d'Harry, il baissa la tête, vaincu.  
\- Je ne... Je ne pense pas être capable d'être espion.

Le gloussement qui lui répondit envoya provoqua bouffée de rage. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que Potter ne se moquait pas de lui. Il était amusé, voire surpris. Mais il ne se moquait pas.  
Drago leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Potter le regardait en souriant, et Drago se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait, à lui.  
\- Je ne comptais pas te demander de devenir espion. Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses moi.  
\- Qui alors ?

Harry eut un léger sourire résigné.  
\- Dumbledore par exemple...

Drago plissa les yeux.  
\- Que veux tu alors Potter ? Pour ton aide ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Rien. Rien du tout. Je ne... Je t'aiderai c'est tout.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, mal à l'aise.

Ils savaient se battre, se détester. Mais une relation amicale était une chose nouvelle. C'était le saut dans l'inconnu.

Ils s'étaient séparés sans un mot de plus, alors que Drago se rhabillait lentement et soigneusement. Harry savait qu'il ne sortirait que lorsqu'il serait parfaitement vêtu.

Potter partit, Drago prit tout son temps pour se rhabiller, réfléchissant. Il s'était moqué de Potter et de son habitude de jouer les héros, mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie d'en rire. Parce que ce fichu Survivant allait jouer les héros pour l'aider lui.  
Il avait entendu son père et sa tante parler de lui. Dire qu'il n'aimait pas les sang-purs. Qu'il voulait imposer le monde moldu auprès des sorciers.

Il se rendait compte que s'il avait cherché à se faire sa propre opinion, il se serait rendu compte plus tôt que ce n'était qu'une invention pour justifier les attaques sur un gamin.

Et lui, Drago Malefoy, dont les parents avaient vanté l'intelligence depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher, avait été trop stupide pour remettre en question ce qu'on lui avait imposé comme idées.  
Il avait avalé toutes ces inepties de sang-purs, de supériorité. Sans broncher. Sans poser de questions. Il avait juste écouté, et retenu.

Pourtant, quand il avait commencé à prendre des cours particuliers de potion avec son parrain, il avait posé des questions sur l'utilisation de certains ingrédients, sur l'importance des ingrédients ou non. Il avait réfléchi.

Un instant, Drago se demanda si ses amis au sang si pur avaient compris la supercherie et avaient choisi en toute connaissance de cause, ou s'ils étaient comme lui, englués dans les mensonges de toute une vie, ne pensant même pas à remettre en question la parole de leurs parents.

Alors, Drago Malefoy trouva ce qu'il pouvait faire pour dédommager Potter de son aide. Le brun avait bien précisé qu'il l'aiderait sans contrepartie, mais Drago payait ses dettes. Et sa vie, de son propre avis, était suffisamment sérieuse pour qu'il lui donne à son tour un coup de main.

Il allait parler à ses amis. Les uns après les autres. Discrètement.  
Avant que la protection de Potter ne soit connue, il leur ferait se poser les bonnes questions. Il leur ouvrirait les yeux.

Il leur montrerait que leur sang était le même que celui de Granger. Et qu'au final, c'étaient eux les victimes. Ils étaient entraînés par leurs parents sans avoir leur mot à dire, sans avoir toutes les cartes en main.

Et si son intervention faisait douter les Serpentard, ça serait peut être suffisant pour donner un peu d'avance à Potter et lui permettre de survivre

Une vie contre une vie. Sans en regarder le sang.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**


End file.
